


star mine

by randomstar



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, rated t just to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomstar/pseuds/randomstar
Summary: Yukina spend the night at Kasumi's house but feeling rather annoyed when the brunette ended up talking a lot about a certain poppin' party keyboardist





	star mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys this is my first try doing this, I'm not too good with writing especially in English so please forgive me if this fic is far from perfect :D

"...and then Arisa eat all the strawberry parfait by herself! I was a bit disappointed tho, since she said she's on a diet... thought she'd at least give some of it to me..." Kasumi pouted a bit, arms tightly squeezing a giant cat plushie. She glanced a bit to Yukina who's now lying comfortably on the bed with the phone on her hand. Kasumi smiled, scooting closer to the older girl while letting her plushie go at the same time.

"Are you listening?" She asked with a goofy smile, "Is something wrong?"

Yukina jolted a bit and immediately straightened her back up. She tilted her head to meet Kasumi's eager eyes and replied nonchalantly. "No, I was just messaging my mom I'll be staying on your place today." The older girl then placed her phone on the nightstand next to her. "Go on, what happened next?" 

"Well! Even after she finished her parfait, Arisa kept eyeing for more food so Otae felt so bad and we order some more waffles! Talk about dieting tho! But Arisa..."

 _'Ichigaya-san again.'_ Yukina sighed, barely listening to what Kasumi said anymore at this point. She only remembered bits, but the gist of it was basically about poppin' party outing last sunday to shinjuku for some stylish cafe Saaya recommended after seeing them on Pastel*palette's TV show. Kasumi seemed happy though, at least that's what Yukina thought from the way her girlfriend described the event. Tho the star of the story didn't seem to be Kasumi herself but rather a certain keyboardist on diet who apparently went to eat a little bit much according to the rest of the band. 

Perhaps she didn't like it, the way Kasumi always seemed to mention Arisa a lot on every poppin' party story she ever brought up. Not that Kasumi didn't mention the other members of poppin' party (she also talked a lot about Rimi's choco-cornets obsession and Otae's backyard rabbit garden), but hearing Arisa's name in particular seemed to make Yukina's heart throbbed a little bit in a painful way. Was she jealous? Well whatever it is, Yukina certainly didn't want to admit it. 

"Senpai? You're spacing out again." Kasumi said softly, "I was about to go tell you the best part about the story!"

"Do tell." Yukina said, "What is it?"

Kasumi gave her a big grin, "That Arisa apparently left her wallet at home!"

"I see." That's all she could managed, _'Of course.'_

"She's so embarrassed by it her face turned as red as the tomato on Saaya's salad! Tho the rest of us didn't mind covering for her, especially Otae."

"You guys are nice." She said again, forcing a smile this time. Perhaps she should try to appear like she's been listening to all of this. "If she were in Roselia probably Sayo had already scolded her tho."

Kasumi giggled on Yukina's remark and plopped herself on the bed next to her girlfriend. "Well then I'm glad she's in popipa instead. Do you guys go out to cafe like that as well? I mean other than Hazawa coffee tho! Since we all go there a lot."

The older girl stopped to think, but ultimately shook her head since she couldn't really recall the last time Roselia went to eat together in places other than family restaurant and Hazawa coffee. Yukina thought of blaming Sayo for that. "Not really, we're busy practicing."

"Oh, of course." Kasumi propped herself up, trying to meet Yukina's eyes. "You guys are so serious sometimes. It's like Arisa times five."

"Is Ichigaya-san a serious person?" Yukina frowned, she didn't really like it when she's compared to another person. 

"I guess, a bit." Kasumi chuckled, "Not as serious as you guys tho."

Yukina sighed, maybe now it felt slightly more painful than it should be. She mustered up her last bit of courage before blurting out the brunette's name in a serious tone, "Kasumi."

"Yeah?"

"Do you like Ichigaya-san?"

"Why did you say that?" Kasumi's eyes widened and her voice were lower than her usual tone. It felt really unfamiliar and it send shivers down to Yukina’s spine. The older girl fought the urge to looked away despite feeling slightly intimidated by her girlfriend's intense gaze.

"Senpai." Kasumi said again, in a more demanding tone this time. "Answer me."

"I don't know. You're talking about her a lot-" Yukina knew she was about to get a little bit more aggressive with her choice of words, but thankfully before she did that, her logical senses quickly got back to her. "...and so is the rest of the band." 

Before Yukina could even process what she had said, Kasumi quickly grabbed her hand, shifted her weight and ultimately pinned the older girl down on the bed. She stared hard on Yukina's pair of bright orbs with determined eyes.

"You know that I only love you." Kasumi said, "Only you."

It's almost scary for Yukina that Kasumi apparently was capable in doing this sort of thing. Locking her firmly on her place, not letting her escape. She could hear Kasumi's breathing so clearly now, sharp and steady as opposed to her more ragged and fast ones.

"I just..."

"Jealous." Kasumi cut her off, joining their hand together.

"Yes." Yukina finally said, a slight blush appeared on her soft cheeks. 

"Funny thing is, I feel the same when you talk about Lisa-senpai." Kasumi chuckled, her usual carefree demeanor and goofy smile had returned. "But then I thought I must be imagining things, right?" 

Yukina was taken aback by what Kasumi had said, she didn't really think it through that Kasumi had perhaps ever feel quite the same way when she mentioned her band, Lisa in particular. They had been close friends since forever, of course Kasumi would understand even that much right?

"There's nothing between us." She used her free hand to cupped her girlfriend's cheeks, "I'm yours always."

Yukina closed her eyes when she thought Kasumi was leaning even closer and then felt really relived when their lips touched. Kasumi's kiss always felt gentle and nice, tasted sweet almost like strawberry cream. The older girl tightened her grip on Kasumi's hand, letting the brunette take control of their kiss completely. She felt lighter shortly after as Kasumi moved to her side, lying on the bed once again.

"I'm your star." She said again, burying her face on the crook of Yukina's neck. 

"I'm sorry I doubted it." Yukina said apologetically, she had no rights to assume really and just blatantly felt bad about it. She could feel a slight movement on her neck, Kasumi was shaking her head.

"Don't worry. Maybe it's just me who talks a lot. The band said that I talked about you so much on our practice sessions too." Kasumi chuckled, "Yukina-senpai this, Yukina-senpai that. Otae told me that."

Yukina breathed a sigh of relief. "I guess I'm glad about that."

"Would be nice if you talk about me as well with Roselia." Kasumi looked up, slightly smiling.

"We don't really talk about personal matters…”

"That's a bummer." Kasumi said. "But I guess that fits you guys well."

"What do you want me to tell them tho?" Yukina said, gently wrapping her arms on Kasumi's waist.

"I don't know, good things?" She grinned in return. "Tell them that you have your own personal star. That sounds pretty rad."

"That sounds almost idiotic." Yukina laughed, tho she couldn't deny that the concept of that intrigued her. 

A personal star that would shine only for her. 


End file.
